Tunneling Demons
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: A simple decision to visit his family on the other side of town turns Roxas life into a horrifying event when demons begin to flood the railway tunnels. With the protection of the Demon Hunter Axel, how will Roxas survive as a mere human? AkuRoku lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**-Main Pairing (s): – Axel x Roxas, -Secondary Pairing (s): - **Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.  
><strong>-Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains yaoi/shounen ai which means that it contains boy-boy love, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
><strong>- Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
><strong>-Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

**-Summary:**

_'Roxas adores his siblings and has been away for several months for his school is on the other side of town to them. On his journey to see his siblings, however, he is targeted by an old man who isn't Human and then saved by a Demon Hunter who is less than neither polite nor patient with him. Roxas has to buck his ideas up if he is to survive along side the Hunter if he ever wants to get back home and see his family again._'

* * *

><p>Roxas sighed as he gathered a few personal belongings from around his bedroom before stuffing them into his black and white chequered bag and slung it over his shoulder and moved out of his warm bedroom into the slightly colder hallway of his home. He was on his way to meet up with his siblings (five of them to be precise) that lived on the other side of town due to the fact that Roxas had decided to go to a different school to them.<p>

It had been so long since they had been together and the fun times they had lasted in his memory forever.

Roxas never meant to favourite any of his siblings over each other, but he was looking forward to seeing Sora the most, as they were twins despite the fact that their older brother Ventus looked exactly the same as Roxas. The brunette just made him laugh constantly with his bubbly attitude and they would often talk for hours on end about the most random things.

He tugged at his slightly oversized blue jacket as he opened his front door to be greeted by a harsh gust of wind that licked at his skin.

_I should learn to drive soon; I could visit them more often _Roxas sighed as he put both of his hands into his pockets to keep them warm as his brilliant blue eyes kept on high alert for the sign that would point him to the train station as he _still _had no idea where it was as the town was rather large and they hadn't put up a sufficient amount of signs yet.

He smiled as he felt his phone vibrate and flicked his phone out of his pocket, grinning as he read the text from Sora:

Roxy! When are you getting here? I miss you x

'Roxy' had been presented to him when he and Sora had turned seventeen a few months back and unfortunately for Roxas it had stayed as his nickname, thankfully only coming from Sora's mouth though.

Roxas pulled at a few of his blonde bangs before he began skipping his thumb over the buttons to reply:

I'm just on my way to the train station so I'll be about an hour, I miss you too So-So ^_^

'So-So' had been Roxas's revenge on Sora after his younger twin had given 'Roxy' to him and it never ceased to amuse him that Sora would whine and blush every single time he teased him with the name.

After eventually finding the sign that pointed him to the train station, he began to jog towards it so that he would reach the warmth of the station quicker as his feet were starting to go numb and he caught the door another person opened before it shut completely, hurrying inside and instantly getting hot air blasted down onto him by the many heaters that the train station held.

_Stupid weather _he murmured and walked over to the ticket booth, paid and then made his way down the long metal stairs towards the platform which he found was deserted apart from him and another person on the far side of the platform.

_It can't be this empty at one in the afternoon _Roxas looked around once more to see if there was anymore people but just like before it was just him and the random man on the other end from him and he pulled at his jacket again. He had always had an uneasy feeling about train platforms.

He jumped as the man who was on the other end of the platform started to cough heavily, his hands over his mouth as his long blonde hair flew down off of his shoulders. Roxas shivered as he could see a few bloodstains on the man's white scarf and he silently shuffled closer to the other end of the platform as the train finally came racing in and screeching to a halt.

Roxas stole another glance at the man and felt a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach as he saw that the man was staring straight back at him with his giant green eyes. Roxas quickly entered the train, making sure he was in a different section than the strange man.

As soon as the doors slipped shut a loud explosion roared from the streets above the train station and Roxas grabbed a hold of one of the metal standing poles in fear as he quickly swung his head round to look out of the train window; frowning as he couldn't see anything but the stairs he had walked down.

He heard the man from before cough loudly as if he was trying to cough up a lung and he felt his body freeze over as he noticed that the man had chosen the same section of the train as him.

_What the hell is going on! _Roxas gasped as the lights in the train suddenly went out and he turned to the man to check where he was; almost screaming as he found him standing right by his side.

The man was pasty white with a thin old face, giant green eyes and he was incredibly thin, his clothes were covered in small patches of blood just like his scarf and the stench of flesh slithered around Roxas's nostrils.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Roxas swallowed hard as the man edged his face closer to his allowing Roxas to see some sort of black colouring forming in the corners of the man's eyes.

"Yeah," Roxas mumbled not wanting to talk with the man who was frightening him.

"Were you off to anywhere pleasant?" the man's voice curled around his ears like hooks and he flinched away from him.

"Visiting someone," he replied just as quietly as before and felt his breath hitch in his throat as he felt the man's hand brush against his backside.

"Mm?" the stranger almost purred, "I bet they are as _delicious _looking as you are," he hissed the last few words of his sentence and then grabbed a hold of Roxas by his wrists, forcing him to the floor of the train.

"No!" Roxas shrieked, "let go of me!" he screamed and kicked his legs out as the blonde's hands started to work on his trousers, "stop it!" he cried and he struggled to move his hands as they were currently being held tightly in one of the older man's.

His heart nearly stopped altogether as he saw the man's face completely morph into something so terrifying that Roxas couldn't bring himself to look away. The once tight old skin of the man was now stretching along with his jaw as his teeth became crooked and sharp, the black colouring in the man's eyes completely covering them now.

"You are so _delicious _my boy!" he cackled with an inhuman voice and his bony hand grasped the front of Roxas's boxers tightly in his hand making the younger blonde cry out in agony, "I can smell your blood…" he giggled and rubbed his palm against Roxas, "_feel _your blood pumping _everywhere_," he continued to laugh hysterically before he pulled Roxas's boxers all the way down, unzipping his long brown coat to reveal a dying, cold, frail, old and naked body.

"No please somebody!" Roxas roared as tears cascaded down his cheeks and he screamed loudly as the doors of the train suddenly flew open, several gun shots following, spurting through the head of the old man, blood splattering onto the blondes face and the body fell to the floor hissing and wailing in pain as his body began to bubble, sticky black goop forming under his body as he eroded.

Roxas panted and screeched as he was yanked up roughly by his arm and he peered up at his rescuer who was holding his trousers for him.

"Put them on and stay close to me kid," Roxas quickly pulled his boxers back up and his trousers quickly followed, wincing as his arm got another sharp tug from the tall man.

This man was definitely over six foot and his striking red hair that was styled uniquely into giant spikes, added to his height a little. He was thin and a bit pale with almost hypnotizing jade green eyes that had two small upside down, purple tear drop tattoos resting under them, his eyes were also outlined with green eyeliner, red eyeliner just around the corners of his eyes. He wore a long black trench coat that didn't seem to have any buttons so therefore stayed wide open for Roxas to see that he also wore a tight plain black t-shirt with a red and black stripy tie around his neck, black fitting jeans and black shoes that Roxas had ever seen gothic teenagers wear.

"W-what's going on, why did you shoot that guy?" Roxas asked as he shook, not daring to look over his shoulder.

The red head snorted at his question and rolled his eyes before he raised his leg and smashed the nearest window with his foot, jumping out of it without another glance back at Roxas who hesitated before following him, grunting as he landed awkwardly on his feet.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Roxas called out loudly to the red head that still continued to ignore him and aimed his gun in every direction as he scanned the area, "Sir!" he shouted and he quickly shut up as the man grabbed him with both hands by his jacket and slammed him into the side of the train with a fierce snarl.

"First things first _kid_," spit sprayed onto his face to settle next to the blood that was still dotted on the teenagers face from the man who had attacked him, "_one_, my name is not _Sir_, my name is Axel, get it memorized," he jabbed his finger into the side of Roxas's head, "and _two_, if you want to get attacked again I suggest you keep screaming to attract more of them," he pointed out and pushed on Roxas a bit more before letting go of him leaving Roxas slightly shaken.

"Sorry…Axel," Roxas whispered as he quickly moved to his side hugging himself around his waist as he flinched at the sound of another explosion, his heart beating uncontrollably as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Roxas nearly let out another scream as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly flipped it up:

Roxas, something's happened, there's so much smoke! Xion isn't coping very well with it but Senti is trying to keep her calm. Ven and Vanitas have gone out to see if they can find anything out. I just heard that the trains have stopped, are you alright? X

_Sora_ Roxas hoped that they would be alright but he didn't even know what the explosion was himself do he couldn't possible put them at ease when he wasn't himself.

"No phones," Axel snatched his phone from his hands and threw it with all the force he had at the wall, smashing it.

"No!" Roxas exclaimed and he scowled at him with clenched fists, "why did you do that?" he snapped and groaned as Axel pushed him roughly behind him, the red head letting off several gun shots and Roxas gripped his waist again as he heard more wailing echoing around the tunnels.

"They can pick up electrical equipment, that's why," Axel growled before he began jogging into the pitch-black tunnel in front of them without waiting for Roxas, "come on kid!" his deep voice traveled back to Roxas who could no longer see him and the blonde rolled his eyes at what he was about to do and quickly ran after Axel, entering the tunnel that seemed all too welcoming to the darkness held within it.

* * *

><p>*Comment Please<p>

I personally like what I'm writing here as I enjoy writing horror, twisted crap like this, but I obviously want to know what you guys think because it's not my opinion that matter ^_^ and just the clear things up for you if you are confused.

**The siblings of Roxas are:**

**Sora - Roxas's Younger Twin Brother**

**Ventus - Roxas's Older Brother, triplet**

**Vanitas - Roxas's Older Brother, triplet**

**Sentiment - Roxas's Older Brother, triplet**

**Xion - Roxas's Little Sister**

**SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T COMPLETED/PLAYED BIRTH BY SLEEP**

**Sentiment is a character from Birth By Sleep. His full title is **_**'Vanitas's Lingering Spirit – Sentiment'.**_** So I just chose to call him Sentiment or '**_**Senti'**_** for short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Main Pairing (s):** – Axel x Roxas,

**-Secondary Pairing (s):** - Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.

**-Notes:** This fanfiction contains_ yaoi/shounen ai_ which means that it contains _boy-boy love_, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with _Yaoi/Shounen Ai_ then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.

**- Usual Thing:** I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

**-Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

* * *

><p>Walking through a pitch black train tunnel wasn't something Roxas had planned on doing that day and you could cross being attacked by a demon and meeting an asshole of that list too. He still hadn't gotten any answers out of Axel not matter how much he continued to blurt questions out.<p>

"Shut up or I'll shoot you," was the final response that Roxas had gotten after he had unwillingly gotten on Axel's last nerve.

Rubbing his arms with his gloved hands, Roxas looked over his shoulder for the hundredth time, shaking visibly as he kept on hearing things that weren't happening or seeing things that weren't there and he feared he would drive himself insane before this 'Axel' could get him to a safe place.

"Ooooh fresh meat, how _delicious!_?" Roxas then let out the highest pitched scream he'd ever allowed to escape him as he was grabbed from behind, tears immediately springing to his eyes once more as he immediately outstretched his hand towards Axel who quickly turned around and thrust out his gun, aiming it at the demon that currently had a hold on Roxas who was still trying to grab onto anything to stop himself from being pulled away.

"Let him go," Axel said with a calm voice that pierced through Roxas like a knife, how could he be so calm?

Roxas let out a deep sickened noise from deep in his throat and flinched as an ice cold hand curved around his neck and then moved upwards to cradle his chin in an almost possessive way.

"How straaange," the demon, noticeably a female by the soft pitch of the voice, purred as she pulled Roxas harder against her stinking body and Roxas noticed how Axel hadn't taken one step forward to try and help him yet, just standing there holding his gun out, "why would you save a stranger…when you couldn't even save your own _brother?_"

Roxas froze at the words and went wide eyed as he saw the anger flaring in Axel's, his emerald green eyes somehow seeming much darker than usual and the red head's teeth were gritted tightly.

"_**Shut up!**_" he roared as the demon began cackling and Roxas shrieked when Axel began firing bullets in his direction and he closed his eyes tightly when he heard the bullets rip through the woman's flesh making his stomach turn, he soon found himself falling onto the floor as the demon let go of him.

"Get up, get up _now_," Roxas flinched at the tone of Axel's voice and he hurried to his feet to come face to face with the menacing glare of the red head who had clearly been more bothered by what the demon had said than he had let on.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered fearing that Axel would leave him alone and Axel continued to stare down at him with a look of irritation and anger still present on his sharp expression.

"So you fucking should be," Axel muttered and grabbed Roxas by front of his shirt with one hand, "I told you to shut up otherwise they'd find us and cause problems and yet you've managed to chatter on like we're on a fucking talk show, fucking _listen_ to me when I tell you something kid,"

Roxas flinched again as Axel let go of his shirt and started to walk away without him and Roxas just stayed rooted to the spot, not entirely sure whether or not Axel still wanted him with him after what had just happened.

"Axel," Roxas whispered nervously as he could no longer hear the Hunter anymore and he sunk to the floor, holding his knees close to his chest as he slowly began to cry into his arms, shaking even more than he already was. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to act in such a horrendous situation, he'd never in his wildest dreams even considered the idea that demons would start invading his town.

When a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, he let out another scream and went to punch whoever it was before his fist froze in mid-swing noticing the familiar green eyes that belonged to Axel whose facial features seemed to have softened…just a little.

"Get up and follow me, moron," Axel rolled his eyes and was soon walking off again leaving Roxas a little shocked at the fact that he had come back after being so angry with him before, but he didn't dwell on his thoughts too much as he quickly jumped up onto his feet and run after Axel to keep up with him.

Just the sheer walk of the elder male made Roxas know his was in the presence of authority and power, Axel just seemed to be the type of person who knew what he was doing at all times, knowing when to yell at somebody for slowing him down for example.

_But what did that demon mean?_ Roxas's eyes turned to the tracks he was currently struggling to walk on, _has…has Axel killed his brother?_ the short blonde rubbed his arm nervously as he peered up at Axel who was pointing his gun forwards again, alerting Roxas that something was coming and he had the wind knocked out of him when Axel pushed him rather forcefully behind him and fired so many bullets that Roxas knew that there must be multiple demons.

"Shit," Axel quickly spun around and knocked Roxas to the floor with a harsh push to the shoulder making Roxas wince and he stared up at the red head as he chucked his now useless and ammo-less gun at the demons the were swarming before reaching behind in his back pockets and pulling to hand guns from them.

Roxas heard something move behind them like somebody opening a can and he quickly sat up and squinted in the darkness, only the gasp loudly as he saw a hand grenade come flying towards them, which landed right in the middle of the charging demons. The explosion nearly deafened him as he quickly placed his hands over his ears, noting how Axel had suddenly stopped shooting and was now facing behind them as well.

"Thought you could use a hand," another deep voice came, much chipper than Axel's but still filled with pride and authority like the red head.

Out of the blackness that surrounded them, came another tall male, a little shorter than Axel, with a large grin upon his face and his shotgun slung over his shoulder casually as his uniquely styled hair waved a little.

"Demyx!" Axel laughed and for the first time since Roxas had met the red head, he saw a brilliant smile grace his lips as Axel took long strides towards the tall dirty blonde and they embraced one another in a bear hug, grinning like mad people which made Roxas feel a little like a third wheel as he stayed sitting on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Axel asked frowning slightly as he lifted his hand and beckoned Roxas over without even looking at him causing Roxas to scowl into the Hunter's back as he got to his feet once more and slowly walked over to them, feeling a little calmer when Demyx gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I was called in for reinforcements, there are more than you think there are Axel," Demyx said with a serious tone before turning to Roxas, placing his hands on his knees so that they were eye level, "hey there little guy, how you doing?"

"I'm seventeen," Roxas said in an irritated tone, looking over his shoulder where the dust from the explosion was still flying around in the air above the puddles of black, oil thick blood.

"Bit short aren't you?" Demyx quickly cleared his throat when Roxas turned back and gave him such a look that it made him actually feel a little fear.

"I found him being attacked by one of the elder demons on the train back there," Axel explained vaguely shrugging his shoulders as Demyx smiled down at Roxas and patted his shoulder.

"What's his name?" Demyx asked and it was then that it occurred to Roxas that he hadn't told Axel his name; purely because he wasn't asked nor did he think he'd needed to tell him.

"My name is Roxas," Roxas said and was a little surprised by Demyx's kindness as the taller blonde held out his hand to him with a beautiful smile upon his features, Roxas hesitated a little before reaching out and taking a hold of Demyx's hand almost falling over with the force that the man chose to shake his hand with.

"Nice to meet you Roxas, I'm so sorry that _Axel_ was the one who found you," Demyx snorted with laughter when Axel thumped him in the chest, hard, "he's a foul twat at most times, so be glad that I got here in time,"

Roxas arched his eyebrow as the two old friends began to walk away from him, further into the long, dark tunnel. He began to wonder whether it was right that he was following these two around when they were clearly getting somewhat aroused by the thought of ripping demons apart.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>MUST READ!<strong>**

****Extra Note: a few of you have mentioned about Roxas immediately jumping to the conclusion that Axel killed his brother. Roxas doesn't trust nor like Axel and is a little afraid of him, if you haven't already figured that out, therefore he thinks the worst of Axel though he barely knows our gorgeous red head. THAT'S why he jumped to that conclusion of him killing his brother, plus the demon _did_ hint towards that notion.****

**Gaia, the response to the first chapter of this fanfiction has been awesome and I am more than a little surprised at the interest that has bloomed from it! Ahh finally Demyx makes his grand entrance. He and Axel have a very strong friendship and their past will be revealed as the chapters go along and obviously, Demyx and Zexion's relationship shall pop into the story soon too!**

**Axel's brother? If you can't guess who it is, I may cry haha**

**What happened to his brother? Where are they going to go and how is Roxas going to survive being a mere Human in the dangerous world of Demons and Hunters? Why is it that Roxas seems to be attracting more demons that the average Human?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Three, the questions will be answered soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-**Main Pairing (s):** – Axel x Roxas,  
>-<strong>Secondary Pairing (s):<strong> - Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>After having to endure the painful conversation that Axel and Demyx were having about the 'good old times', Roxas was a little more than relieved when they finally reached the other platform in the train station though he was still fully aware of the fact that he could hear demons behind him he was just focusing on the way out of this nightmare, hopefully to a way with food as well as his stomach was rumbling madly.<p>

"Any of them there?" Demyx called out in a loud whisper as he held Roxas back from moving out of the shadows until Axel had fully checked the other platform out.

"No, they must all be following from behind us," Axel replied as he jumped back down onto the tracks and arched his eyebrow at what Roxas gathered, was his own petrified expression.

"Well that's alright for now, but I think we should stop for food, Roxas's stomach is getting a little annoying," Demyx chuckled looking down at Roxas who just glared back at him, once again causing the elder blonde to fall silent under his death glare.

"Great," Axel muttered turning around without even looking at either of them and started walking off by himself as usual, which had started to grate on Roxas's nerves as surely somebody whose job was to protect, shouldn't go wondering off without the person they were protecting?

"Just ignore him," Demyx said patting Roxas's back lightly as he helped the blonde back up onto the platform whilst Axel waited for them at the top of the stairs a some sort of lookout, "Axel has problems, you just have to sort of put up with it," Demyx continued heaving Roxas up by his hand and the blonde stumbled slightly.

"He doesn't have to be such an asshole about it though, everybody has issues," Roxas snapped back scowling in the direction of Axel who was currently spinning him ammo-less gun around on his finger whilst holding the spare gun Demyx had given him in the other.

"True, but not a lot of people have been through what he has," Demyx said with a tone that made the atmosphere drop into a thick form of sadness and Roxas could see the concern glittering in Demyx's eyes as they reached Axel who seemed to know what they were talking about and just walked off again.

"So…" Roxas looked up at Demyx with a cautious glance, jumping as they re-entered the blood red light of the sun, if possible, it made Roxas feel even more nervous being outside where the Demons could come from ever single angle, "what's his problem then?"

"I'm not really sure that I should be the one to explain his problems…" Demyx's eyes scanned around as his grip tightened on his gun, "after all that me and him have been through, he rarely shares with me either,"

It was then that Roxas began to wonder what the connection between the two hunter's was, he knew they were close by the bear hug that they shared upon their reuniting, but something about the way Demyx spoke about Axel made Roxas suspect that there was more to their relationship.

"Heads up!" Demyx's head snapped upwards and his arm outstretched automatically as Axel's voice echoed back to them from where he was a little further up the deserted road, he was currently crouched down behind a upturned red BMW, gun in hand.

"Roxas, go behind that trash can," Demyx instructed forcefully and Roxas swallowed deeply before rushing to the bright blue trash can and hiding behind it, his eyes trained on Demyx as he heard Axel fire, he could detect a little fright in Demyx's body language and figured that it wasn't just one single Demon running their way.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled as stuffed his gun into his pocket and pulled out another hand grenade, he pulled the tag off with his teeth and hurled it towards the crowd which Roxas could now see as he was peering around the trash can with wide eyes.

There were _hundreds_ of Demons running towards them, several of them now flying through the air as the grenade exploded in the centre of the crowd, his eyes then instantly started searching for Axel, but the red head wasn't anywhere to be seen, but yet Roxas could still hear him yelling orders to Demyx to help the blonde out and the gun shots coming from his gun were still echoing around.

"Roxas get over here now!" Demyx screamed still shooting towards the crowd with one hand stretched out towards him, but Roxas couldn't move as he was shaking too much, his cheeks damp with tears that he didn't even realise were falling from his eyes. _Sora_ He wanted to be with his brother, his entire family, away from this place.

"Roxas!" Roxas covered his face trying to ignore Demyx's panic stricken voice, crying out loud for his brother over and over again before screaming as he was grabbed around his torso and dragged into an alleyway.

"Fucking listen when people are talking to you," Demyx panted as he helped Roxas to his feet and pushed the blonde behind him, "I don't know where Axel is and the Demons…there are so many," Demyx sounded nervous but Roxas didn't have any time to join him as the Demons started flooding the alleyway, nearly causing Roxas to faint there and then, but Demyx grabbed his hand and pulled him further away.

Roxas could hear every single footstep, every single shrieking voice, so it confused him when he was able to concentrate enough to spot the metal ladder a little up the wall to the right of them, he took it upon himself to drag Demyx over to the wall and jumped, grabbing a hold of the rusty metal steps of the ladder and climbing up quickly so that Demyx wouldn't be caught up In the crowd of Demons.

"A fucking ladder, what are the chances?" Demyx laughed hysterically, clearly through fear, as he raced to the metal landing outside somebodies flat window, he and Roxas then pulled the metal ladder upwards so that the Demons wouldn't be able to climb up.

Shaking, Roxas collapsed onto the metal landing, clasping his hands together tightly as he tried to get his breathing back and for his heart to calm down. He'd never been so petrified in his life and he covered his ears when another explosion from a grenade went off, Demyx was now grinning madly as he watched the flesh of the Demons rip apart whereas Roxas was close to being sick on them.

"Demyx, the other ladder!" Roxas screamed noticing the one slightly to the left of Demyx's head, there weren't any Demons near that one, but Roxas thought he had a right to be a little paranoid about it. Demyx pushed it upwards to jam any entrance the Demons may find to get to them and then sat beside Roxas, also trying to catch his breath.

"Where the hell is Axel?" Demyx whined rubbing his face with his hand before giving the finger to the screaming Demons below, "shut the fuck up will you!" he yelled raising his gun and shooting one of them through the forehead.

"I don't know," Roxas whispered and arched his eyebrow at the concern he suddenly felt for the Hunter being by himself, despite the fact that Axel was an asshole; Roxas wouldn't want anybody to be on their own with these things running around.

"I'm right here," Roxas backed up right into Demyx when Axel's top half suddenly appeared upside down as he hung from the platform above like a bat making his long coat fly way passed his head.

"Axel!" Demyx snorted with laughter as his friend swung himself around so he could land on the platform safely in front of them.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't see me in the car," Axel said sitting down and crossing his legs making both Demyx and Roxas stare at him with a shocked expression.

"You were in the car?" Demyx asked with a tired gaze and Axel nodded simply.

"Yeah, it's a good hiding place when the crowds get too big," Axel muttered before closing his eyes to rest a little despite all the noise simply defying all logic of wanting to sleep.

Roxas's eyes scanned over the man's face as he relaxed for a while, Axel's face was smooth and a creamy white colour, it looked so soft that Roxas actually wanted to reach out and stroke the man's face. That caught Roxas a little off guard and he felt his cheeks burn a bit as he watched Axel's chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

"Hey, Axel," Demyx leaned over and tapped his friend on the forehead, rolling his eyes when Axel opened one eye with a highly detectable sense of annoyance seeping out of him.

"Yeah, we're getting some fucking food for _kid_ here," Axel sighed before standing up and kicking the platform above, knocking the ladder down so they could climb up to the top of the block of flats.

As they climbed up to the top of the building, Roxas kept on wincing as the sharp old ladders kept on digging into his hands, he was worried that his blood would attract more attention but Demyx kept on reassuring him that it was only _Vampires_ who were driven crazy by the scent of blood.

"Basically Demons are just driven by their arousal to kill," Demyx grunted as he heaved himself up onto the top of the building right after Roxas had, "they like to hunt those who are still in their developing stage but nearly finished with them…it's probably why they keep coming after you like girls after celebrities," Demyx pointed out and Roxas whined holding his stomach as he felt the nerves and hunger all mix into one at the same time.

"Scare him, that'll do us the world of good trying to get his mind to fucking work," Axel's sarcastic tone came from Demyx's side and the elder blonde swivelled his head around to glare up at his friend who just winked at him.

"Stop…being such an _asshole!_" Roxas yelled making both of the hunters jump slightly and Roxas could see an almost admiring look appear on Axel's face as his emerald eyes met Roxas's fierce blue ones, "I'm so sorry that I'm not up to your standard, I can't fight as well as you and Demyx because I'm _not a __**fucking**__ Demon Hunter!_" he curled his hands into fists as he tried to stop himself from bursting into tears, he just wanting eat, sleep and get away from the men beside him as quick as possible.

It fell silent for a while and Roxas was just about to yell at Axel a little more for not replying, but when he looked up, Axel's expression had completely changed into one that was a mixture of many, anger, fear, shock and hurt all rolled into one.

"Axel?" Demyx frowned before wincing as Axel pushed passed him to stand directly in front of Roxas who suddenly lost his anger and his face went pale with fright, it was a little terrifying to have somebody so angry standing before you.

"You don't have any sort of right to talk to me like…that," Axel seemed to be having difficulty seeing from what Roxas was observing, the man kept on blinking and then it suddenly hit him that maybe Axel was trying to prevent tears from falling as his green eyes were currently a lot shinier than usual.

"What?" Roxas asked quietly and was just about to point out the fact that Axel didn't have the right either but Demyx's hand had slammed down on Axel's shoulder, bringing the red head out of the state he was in and his usual distance demeanour was back.

What had just happened? Surely he couldn't have upset Axel that much that he would come close to tears?

* * *

><p>Roxas licked his lips as he played with his necklace charm; he was a few paces behind the Hunters as they continued to take larger strides than a black hole, they had jumped and climbed over several buildings trying to avoid any large crowd of Demons 'to save ammo' as Demyx said, before finally reaching an empty road which was thankfully stocked with cheap take-out places and fast food restaurants.<p>

When they made their way down to the ground, the three of them ran across the road to a fast food restaurant called _Takahiro and Kenichi's_, a place that Roxas, Sora and Ventus had gone to many a time when they had come up to visit him.

Except when they had gone to visit him, the place wasn't littered with glass and the walls weren't covered with blood stains, some of the in the shapes of hand prints and bodies. The rotting stench of flesh instantly hit Roxas's stomach and he quickly turned to throw up into the street, startling Demyx who made Axel stop so he could turn back and help him.

"You alright?" Demyx asked with a genuine concern in his voice making Roxas feel a little touched for some strange reason.

"Mmh," Roxas moaned and nodded his head before cupping his hands over his nose and mouth to prevent him from smelling the stench again.

"Must've been a family sitting here," Axel said loudly making Roxas look up, he hadn't heard the Hunter speak since the ordeal on the roof of the building, the man was staring at the empty children's meal boxes and the two non-children meals, "the toys…" Axel laughed darkly, almost angrily, "even the fucking toys are covered in blood,"

A chill ran up Roxas's spine as he decided to walk very close to Demyx, the one person who he did feel safe with, whilst the blonde jumped over the counter with his gun pointing outwards, checking to see if any Demons were here.

"All clear," Demyx smiled looking over at Axel who shook his head and nodded to something behind Demyx, he then raised his gun as an ear-piercing shriek sounded around the restaurant; the gun went off just as Demyx ducked down and hit the female Demon in her right eye.

"Whore Demon," Axel shrugged grabbing an untouched burger from the table and inspecting it for any blood before throwing it to Roxas who caught it with his shaking hands, he felt a little un-eased to know he was eating something that should in fact be in somebody else's stomach.

"Eat," Axel said a little firmly watching as Roxas hesitated before taking a small bite out of the bun, cringing as the now stone cold meat touch the insides of his mouth.

"Delicious," he cringed but swallowed anyway, not knowing when he would be eating again, so he might as well start raiding the abandoned kitchens before Axel lead them away again.

Demyx had found somebodies bag around the back where he gathered the workers changing rooms would have been, and was now stuffing as many packaged foods into it as he could, packaged crackers, fruit bars, cookies, apples, small drink cartons were all tossed into the brown backpack.

Whilst Demyx decided to steal everything, Axel stood by the doorway a little way from where Roxas was standing, he was just watching the elder with confusion as the sunlight outlined him giving him an almost angelic glow which contradicted his spiteful attitude.

Moving his faze from Axel ,Roxas found that he was standing directly underneath small cabinet that had a glass front allowing him to see a green first aid kit sitting there waiting for him to take it. He then began to search his person to see if he could find anything to smash the glass with and he gasped when the glass shattered above his head, his eyes flickering upwards to see that Axel had elbowed the glass.

"Thank you," Roxas whispered after a few seconds of silence and they shared an awkward gaze before he turned and pulled the green box out of its home and he wrapped the long white strap across his body so that the box sat by his hip like a school bag.

"No problem," Axel lifted his hand in a 'doesn't matter' kind of way and Roxas felt a small smile tug on his lips before he caught himself and replaced it with a blank expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Woosh, this chapter is a little longer than the others…so long by the way that I had to split this into two chapters haha That's right, this chapter isn't even complete as you're reading it XD Chapter Four will conclude this chapter which shall be up very soon as I've already finished it and I'm currently working on Five :)<strong>

**Now, is that a little spark that just flew between Roxas and Axel at the end there? Why was Axel seemingly upset with Roxas's words? When will Axel's past and his relationship with Demyx be revealed?**

**I have no idea, you have to wait and find out XD**

**By the way, the name of the restaurant 'Takahiro and Kenichi's'. **

**I have to make a reference to them in every which way possible. Takahiro is Cloud Strife's Japanese voice actor and Kenichi is Zack Fair's Japanese voice actor 3**


	4. Chapter 4

-**Main Pairing (s):** – Axel x Roxas,  
>-<strong>Secondary Pairing (s):<strong> - Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuddling into his jacket, Roxas waited impatiently next to Axel whilst Demyx checked out the area to make sure things were clear, as they had been raiding the restaurant the once bright skies had turned into a beautiful colour of black-blue that was decorated with the small yellow lights of the stars. Axel had explained that Demons tended to be worse at night as they seemed to almost turn invisible in the night as if they had camouflage.<p>

"Are you frightened?" Roxas jumped and looked up at Axel whose eyes were looking in the direction Demyx had gone in, his emerald green eyes shining in the moonlight so perfectly that a light blush appeared on Roxas's cheeks for noticing them.

"A little," Roxas muttered biting his bottom lip; it felt strange for Axel to ask him a question without sounding overly sarcastic or cruel.

"Don't be," Axel replied seeming to hesitate before placing his hand onto Roxas's shoulder, a little roughly but Roxas took it for what it was worth, it felt a little nice to know that Axel seemed to have calmed down after being so hard on him.

"It's safe guys!" Demyx's voice made Axel's hand move so quickly from Roxas's shoulder that it hadn't even left a warm feeling on his clothing yet, "well, it was sort of safe, I had to get rid of two but it's clear now," Demyx chuckled as he came to a stop, looking down to smile friendly as Roxas as if he was trying to help him calm down.

"That probably means that there are more," Axel said calmly holding his gun out straight, his eyes narrowing as he walked forwards leaving Roxas staring after him with a confused expression on his face.

Demyx blinked a few times as his gaze travelled from Roxas to Axel and back again, a low chuckle slipping through his lips as he shook his head loading up gun whilst Roxas glared up at him with his arms crossed.

"Don't even try it kid, Axel's not the type of person you want to get into a relationship with," Demyx snorted nodding his head to the side to tell Roxas to follow him as they took off to try and keep up with the red head who seemed to almost have fun in knowing that he was leading them around.

"I never said anything about that," Roxas muttered feeling his eyes darken slightly as he looked away from the elder blonde who let out yet another laugh.

"I recognise that stare anywhere," Demyx replied with an almost proud tone, "I used to wear it a few years back," this made Roxas's head snap up and he tilted his head with a frown, "but he has a lot of baggage Roxas, it's best to leave him,"

Surely what Demyx was implying was that he and Axel had dated, or Demyx had in fact had feelings for Axel at one point? Roxas wasn't entirely sure why that made him feel uncomfortable and when they finally caught up with Axel, he never raised his gaze to meet the red head's face.

"You live pretty far don't you?" Axel's voice pierced through Roxas's mind like an oh so sweet knife and the blonde bit his bottom lip, still refusing to look up at him.

"Right on the other side of town," Roxas replied pushing his fingertips together before frowning, "why do you want to know that?"

"Well we're trying to get you home," Axel replied with a 'isn't it obvious' kind of tone and Roxas grit his teeth as he could practically hear the Hunter roll his eyes and if Roxas hadn't been in a very talkative mood, he was sure that he would have snapped at Axel…accidently ripping his head off at the same time.

"Why, you don't have to get me home," Roxas snapped back finally allowing his bright blue eyes to meet those scowling ones of Axel's.

"Um, actually," Demyx cut in rather quickly sensing the tension between the two of them and held his hand up like a school child, "it's the job of a Hunter to get whoever they save home before continuing their missions," it sounded as if he had recited those words and Roxas gathered it's because he had, rather worryingly, said those words many times before.

"Yeah, so don't think I'm doing this because I'm such a sweet and kind guy," Axel said rather darkly as he neared his face right up to Roxas's, "because I'm still trying to figure out whether or not to kill you at the moment what with all the fucking trouble you've given us,"

It was easy to tell that Axel had stepped over the mark with that last comment as tears immediately sprung to Roxas's eyes, Demyx's face completely dropped with a stunned expression and eerie silence fell around them.

"Okay fine," Roxas whimpered as tears slipped down his cheeks as he shrugged the medical kit off of his shoulder and threw it to the ground in a angered fit, "fuck you both," he added quietly before walking away from them with his arms folded tightly across his chest to try and keep himself warm as his tears continued to flow, ignoring the yells coming from Demyx.

If Axel wanted him dead, then he'd walk off alone, being alone would get him killed right? He'd rather die than be with somebody who was that cruel that he didn't even care whether Roxas lived or died, it was Roxas's fault, he was just a teenager.

"Roxas!"

He stepped into one of the alleyways so that he would be hidden from Axel and Demyx's view, his head pressing roughly against the brick wall as he cursed himself for throwing down the first aid kit, he desperately wanted to go back and get it but that would give Axel another coin in his 'I hate Roxas' tin.

"You're a terrible hider, you know that right?" Roxas gasped and grabbed the front of his jacket in shock when Demyx's head popped round and grinned at him.

"Get away from me, I'm better off dead don't you know?" Roxas said bitterly turning on his heel and walking away from the elder blonde, who sighed at the sight of the defeated frightened boy.

"Axel didn't mean it," Demyx jogged over to keep up with him, reaching out and clamping his hand down on his shoulder, stopping Roxas immediately.

"Oh sure, whatever," Roxas muttered wiping his tears away with the back of his hand only to have them dampen his cheeks once more as they continued to fall from his eyes.

"Hang on," Demyx rolled his eyes a little and jerked his head around, "AXEL!" the yell nearly sent Roxas to the floor as it made him jump so much.

Like a sulking four year old with a bad attitude, Axel came moping around the corner with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, a dreadful frown making creases in his overly handsome face.

"I'm sorry alright," Axel then threw a glare in Demyx's direction, obviously annoyed that he was acting and looking like a child in front of somebody he wasn't that familiar with, "I was out of line, I…I don't want you dead, actually I would prefer you to be alive," then with a strained force, his lips curve dup into a small smile.

"You still don't like me though, I don't get why you can't understand that I just not used to this sort of situation!" Roxas cried flinching as Demyx slipped an arm around his shoulders, "Demons lived in my mythology books and fiction, I've never encountered anything like this at all,"

Roxas then let out a small gasp when Axel suddenly came close to him like before and gently pulled his chin up with his finger so that they were staring directly into each other's eyes, a heavy blush appearing on Roxas's nose and cheeks.

"I'm sorry about what I said; please just let us get you home?" Axel asked with an awkward smile, his lips dangerously close to Roxas's which was _all_ the blonde could really focus on at this point and he only snapped out of his daze when he heard an almost silent chuckle come from Demyx.

"Only if you swear to be a little…less harsh on me for not being like you and Demyx," Roxas replied licking his lips slightly before smiling as Axel sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I swear I won't, I'll ease up," Axel held up his hand finally showing his playful side a little, "but only if _you_ swear to use your brain a little when with us," he gently tapped his finger on the side of Roxas's head.

Resisting the urge to scowl, Roxas just rubbed the back of his head leaning back into Demyx's arm, "Okay, I swear to be a little smarter,"

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for the disgusting lateness of this chapter ¬_¬ I can only blame this on the breakdowns I've been having due to stupid personal problems, but it's up now and AXEL AND ROXAS have finally made a little truce *flails*. And Axel and Demyx's relationship is getting a little clearer as to what happened and little old Zexion will be making an appearance…sort of in the next chapter :D God I love that Schemer to death haha.<strong>

**Please, please review this if you would like me to continue :)**


	5. Chapter 5

-**Main Pairing (s):** – Axel x Roxas,  
>-<strong>Secondary Pairing (s):<strong> - Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Though it was still dark, Roxas was thankful that his eyes had adjusted to it so that he could actually follow Axel and Demyx correctly without wondering down the wrong alleyway like he had done several times already.<p>

They had reached another train station during that time and were now debating with each other as to whether or not they should even try and go down there after what had happened when Roxas first ever met Axel.

"I don't think we should stay out here," Axel sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he spotted the giant yawn Roxas was trying to hide behind his hand and Axel half rolled his eyes, "plus one of us could keep guard while the other two sleep inside the train," he said nodding his head towards Roxas when Demyx gave him a questioning look.

Roxas looked up and frowned slightly having missed the silent conversation between the two Hunters before gasping as Axel placed a hand on his head and made him face the train station making him walk in as Demyx hummed behind them, following.

"What are we doing?" Roxas asked before yawning again, trying to keep his eyes open a little though his vision was slightly blurry through his sore, tired eyes and he blushed darkly when Axel grunted and swiftly picked him up like a child and carried him down the stairs until they reached the or of the abandoned train.

"Who's going to keep guard?" Demyx asked curiously as he twirled his gun around on his finger a little too carelessly, watching with amusement at the almost tender scene before him as Axel kneeled down and gently placed Roxas on the train seats so he was laying down, the blonde's eyes barely keeping open.

"I want you both safe," Axel replied as his eyes stayed on the now sleeping blonde and then looked up at Demyx who just smiled shyly at him, "stay with Roxas would you?" he added softly as he got to his feet and stood in front of Demyx, their eyes connecting for a few seconds before Demyx cleared his throat and nodded moving to sit by the seat that Roxas was currently sleeping on.

Watching the red head walk away just reminded Demyx of the first time he'd watched Axel walk away from him a few years ago, how much it had ripped his heart in two, but then again, if Axel hadn't walked away then he wouldn't have met his Zexion, his beautiful blue haired lover that made his chest swell every time he thought about him.

It was one thing to be in a relationship, but being in a relationship when you were a Demon Hunter was a difficult thing to uphold, as Demyx know full well every time he had to say goodbye to Zexion as he gets summoned by the Hunter Organization, not knowing whether or not he'd ever see his beloved ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Lying in the light blue sheets of the bed that they shared together, luscious after sex kisses were being shared between the two handsome males that lay tangled against each other as their breathing tried to slow down after their moment of being one.<em>

_Demyx smiled as he felt the blue haired boy purr against his lips as his timid hands pulled at Demyx's bed hair which fell over his oceanic eyes as he swooped down and drew Zexion back into another passionate kiss before pulling away and kissing all the way down his neck, smiling at the soft whimpers Zexion was allowing to fall from his lips._

"_Demyx," Zexion chuckled pulling his boyfriend back up so Demyx's forehead was resting against his as the blonde lay on top of him lightly, both of them had their eyes wide open gazing into the other's shyly as their hands linked tightly together._

"_I love you so much," Demyx felt his heart flutter as the feeling of wanting to sob into Zexion's neck filled him completely, but he pushed the feeling back quickly as not to embarrass himself._

"_I love you too," Zexion whispered as his coffee stained breath brushed over Demyx's parted lips driving the blonde insane, arousing him slightly if that was even possibly after the most heated love making they had possibly ever had in their relationship so far._

"_You really have no idea of the effect you have on me when you do this do you?" Demyx chuckled shakily as he pulled Zexion's hand up so that it pressed flatly on his bare chest where his heart was beating frantically._

_Zexion flushed darkly as his eyes blinked rapidly as if he was trying to imitate Demyx's heartbeat, he then simply used his free hand to tangle in the hair near Demyx's neck and pull the blonde down so their lips were connected once more in a passionate embrace._

"_Demyx," Zexion panted in between kisses and he moaned slightly when the blonde bit down on his bottom lip, "w-wait!" he giggled as the blonde's hand then slipped down, cupping his backside._

"_What?" Demyx asked still in a bit of an aroused daze and his eyes met Zexion's again._

_Zexion didn't reply, he just played with the dog tags that were hanging in front of his face as they sat around Demyx's neck, his lilac eyes never leaving the blonde's._

"_Nothing, I just…" Zexion licked his lips nervously as his eyes suddenly fell to the dog tags, indicating to Demyx that something was clearly bothering the younger male and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion._

"_Zeku is something the matter?" Demyx asked whilst placing comforting kisses in the crook of Zexion's neck, his arms slipping upwards and around the teenager's waist tightly as he lay in between the younger's legs._

"_I just want…" Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and buried his face in the man's hair as the blonde's kisses continued, "I just want to remember everything that's happened between us, this moment, our breakfast yesturday…Demyx…" Zexion's hand rubbed the top of Demyx's back, "I'm so scared you won't return to me every time you leave the house!" _

_It was then that Demyx's kisses froze on Zexion's neck, his green eyes widening and he looked up to see the tears glittering in the young male's eyes, a petrified look on his face as he then cleared his throat to continue._

"_I know it's selfish to want you here all the time but…I don't want to lose you!" Zexion's tears fell from his eyes half way through his sentence as his grip around Demyx got tighter when the blonde did the same._

"_Hey, hey, hey," Demyx whispered nuzzling his nose against Zexion's cheek, "you'll never lose me, not entirely anyway, and it's not selfish because I want nothing more than to stay here with you but you know, from your time as a Hunter, how hard it is to get out of it," Demyx explained before placing a soft kiss on Zexion's lips._

_Zexion had to admit that Demyx had a point, Demon Hunting was almost as addictive as taking drugs or drinking alcohol, and you just couldn't stop until you forced yourself enough to actually break away from your arousal for killing._

"_But still I.." his lips were stopped again by Demyx's, this time a little more forcefully than before, probably trying to tell him to calm down._

"_You will __**not**__ lose me," Demyx whispered placing gentle butterfly kisses upon Zexion's lips, so caringly that Zexion couldn't help but whimper quietly._

"_I love you," Zexion purred as he kissed the blonde back, his eyes closing as he did so suddenly feeling a little tired as the activity of their night finally caught up with him and Demyx chuckled softly as he brushed the younger's fringe away from his face._

"_Sleep well," Demyx whispered placing and kiss on Zexion's forehead before he rolled back onto the bed and pulled the covers over them properly, cuddling up to the younger and wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist protectively._

* * *

><p>The sound of Demyx's phone ringing awoke the blonde from his sleep and he groaned slightly placing his hand behind him so he could keep a hold of Zexion, and picked up his phone, answering the call so he wouldn't wake the younger up.<p>

"_Hello?" Demyx asked as he placed his cheek against Zexion's bare shoulder, kissing it gently._

"_Demyx, an outbreak has just been brought to our attention," Demyx quickly sat up, suddenly very alert and awake._

"_Where?" Demyx asked quietly and looked down as Zexion murmured in his sleep._

"_Central of Hollow Bastion, Axel is already down there, reported to have already picked somebody up, but there's so many, he won't be able to go it alone," _

_Demyx's heart skipped several beats as he let out a long sigh of disappointment, he knew Zexion wouldn't like this at all._

"_Okay, I'll go but Marluxia, I want somebody to swear that they'll keep an eye on the house, I don't want Zexion being in danger if the outbreak reaches here," Demyx whispered getting up from his bed in all his naked glory and making his way over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him._

"_We'll send Zack to look after the area, I'm sure he'll do it, being the loyal Hunter he is," Marluxia replied with a somewhat dark tone making Demyx laugh softly._

"_Oh come on, just because his hyperactivity annoys you, I actually like him, he's more focused then most…well not so much now that Cloud joined but still," Demyx replied as he pulled on his clothes and began spraying himself with deodorant._

"_Yes Demyx, now hurry up and get down there, be safe," Marluxia then cut off leaving silence screaming in Demyx's ears._

_He really didn't want to leave Zexion again, though he continuously made promises to return, he could never be sure that he really would, he knew he could die at any time._

"_Jeeze," Demyx sighed loudly as he pulled on his long coat and pulled open the cabinet in the bathroom to grab a hold of his guns and his grenades, knowing that they cleared hoards of Demons._

_When he had effectively armed himself, he then opened the bathroom door and tiptoed past the bed and out of the room, not bothering to shut the door so he wouldn't wake Zexion up._

_He took one last look around his house, familiarizing himself with everything as he did every time, he chuckled slightly as he saw his shirt laying on the floor, they had really been in a hurry to get going last night._

"_Wait!" Demyx jumped at the sound of Zexion's voice and looked up to see the younger male charging down the stairs with a panicked expression on his face._

"_Zexion, I have to…" Demyx fell silent as Zexion's arms came around him and pulled him into a tight squeeze._

"_Please don't go," Zexion whispered into his chest, only standing in his boyfriend's boxers, he looked so incredibly vulnerable._

"_Zexion," Demyx gently pushed the teenager away, his hand still holding his shirt and he gently wrapped it around Zexion's shoulders, his lips coming down onto Zexion's passionately as his hands held the younger's face._

"_I'll always come back," Demyx smiled though his eyes glazed over with tears like always, Zexion's staring straight back at him with despair._

"_Please don't," Zexion whimpered pathetically as his eyes fell to the floor, shaking slightly when Demyx's nose nuzzled his cheek affectionately._

"_I have to," Demyx replied quietly, "but I've made sure that somebody is guarding the house, there's been an outbreak in central Hollow Bastion," he continued trying to get Zexion's mood up by letting him know he would be safe even with him gone._

"_But you…Demyx," Zexion cried gripping onto his lover's hands tightly, his forehead pressing against the blonde's, "I can't lose you," he whispered, black painted nails brushing against Demyx's soft pale skin delicately._

"_I said you won't," Demyx reminded him gently as he pushed into Zexion's touch, memorizing it with every detail that he could._

"_Just…" Zexion sobbed slightly, "just promise me you'll be careful, and promise me you won't do anything stupid!" he was begging and Demyx felt his heart ache at the sight before him, Zexion seemed to get worse every time he had to leave._

_"I promise," Demyx kissed him again before walking out of the front door, not looking back as Zexion stood in the doorway of the house, grasping the blonde's shirt that hung around his shoulders, a small smile on his face._

_"I'll let you go, because I know you'll return Demyx," Zexion whispered to himself, tears falling down his cheeks, his fingers pressed to his lips as the cold wind brushed around him._

* * *

><p><em><em>A tear slipped down Demyx's cheek as he remembered their last moments together, he dreadfully missed the young blue haired teenager when he was out on missions.

"Yo, you should be sleeping," Axel's voice made Demyx jump and the blonde blushed slightly before sighing and closing his eyes, trying to ignore the teasing chuckle that slipped past the red head's lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, please review if you would like to see this continued!<em>**

_**Okay, this is the time where I like to mix up the pairings a little and give you a little in sight into Demyx and Zexion's relationship as there will be a lot that involves both of them later on as well as Axel and Roxas (who WILL get together by the way it just takes time).  
>This is also slightly longer than I thought it ever would be XD But I'm proud of it because I know why I'm writing more and earlier than before.<br>It's getting close to winter and I am such a winter child though I was born in the summer, so expect faster updates from me :)** _


	6. Chapter 6

-**Main Pairing (s):** – Axel x Roxas,  
>-<strong>Secondary Pairing (s):<strong> - Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas was happy that he hadn't been woken up by screams of demons in the tunnels, he had really needed that rest despite denying it to himself earlier on, wanting to get home as soon as possible even if that meant not sleeping well.<p>

He wondered how they were all doing, whether or not they were still alive or not was something that Roxas had pushed to the very back of his mind, choosing to believe that they were alive and well.

"Roxas," a finger tapped his forehead and he blinked several times until his blurry vision revealed Axel standing in front of him with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" Roxas asked before gasping as he was pulled to his feet off of the train seat he had previously been sleeping on, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion when he saw two other figures standing behind the red head.

One of the other figures was a medium height woman with striking yellow hair, emerald green eyes (that reminded Roxas immediately of Axel), her slim body dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. Roxas could also see a brown belt wrapped around her top left thigh holding what looked like two hand guns.

_So she's a Hunter too?_

His attention was then brought to the tall man with long shocking pink hair, his dark blue eyes were slightly hidden by his fringe, but Roxas could see them sparkling as the man spoke to Demyx in a slightly flamboyant way.

He was quite a good body build but still slim like Axel and Demyx, dressed in nothing but a black t-shirt and light blue jeans along with a strap that went across his chest holding several grenades and spare ammo, he was holding a shotgun.

"So who's this adorable kid then?" the woman asked with a smirk that made Roxas a little uneasy as she stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips curiously looking him up and down.

"This is Roxas, I saved him," Axel explained as his eyes shifted to Roxas and his lips pulled up just a little bit, into a smile which made a small blush appear on Roxas's cheeks.

"Roxas huh?" the woman chuckled slightly before holding out her hand with a wink, "I'm Larxene sweet-cheeks,"

Roxas flushed at the name Larxene had called him and held out his hand a little nervously, shaking it quickly so that he could shove his hands back into his pockets, flinching terribly when the pink haired man suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I'm Marluxia, but call me Marly alright?" Marluxia grinned before ruffling Roxas's hair causing the blonde to scowl at him and slap the elder male's hands away from his head.

"They're just passing through Roxas," Demyx explained noticing the confused expression on Roxas's face to the whole situation and the blonde nodded quietly looking to the floor when he turned to Axel to see the red head staring straight back at him.

_I may have to punch myself if I actually…_ Roxas's eyes flickered to Axel for a second, his heart skipping several beats when he saw Axel laugh to whatever Marluxia was telling him.

"Look, we only came down here to warn you that this town isn't the only place infected," Larxene sighed rubbing the back of her neck as she looked at Axel and then to Demyx who seemed to almost freeze at her words.

"Wait, does that means it's worldwide?" Demyx panicked and his ocean coloured eyes suddenly sparkled with tears as he thought of Zexion whom he had left behind at home, defenseless…with Zack and Cloud.

"No you idiot," Larxene rolled her eyes and smacked Demyx around the back of the head making Axel glare at her.

"It's not worldwide at the moment, but Saix said that it's spread all the way to Halloween Town and then to the Pridelands," Marluxia explained using his hands before they all jumped at the sound of Axel refilling his gun with ammo, the red head's eyes had never seemed to look more focused before.

"Any word of fatalities?" Axel asked stepping a little closer to Roxas nonchalantly causing Roxas to blush again and he looked away, rolling his eyes when he noticed Demyx smirking out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you think Axel, an outbreak of demons?" Larxene said sarcastically and quickly dodged as Axel's fist came flying towards her, shocking Roxas slightly as he's never before seen a man go to hit a woman, but Larxene seemed to be alright with it as she was currently chuckling to herself.

"There have been a lot of fatalities, there just aren't enough Hunters anymore," Marluxia shook his head and placed his hand on Larxene's shoulder, "but we just came to warn you two…and Roxas, good luck," Marluxia said with a serious face as he looked at both of his fellow Hunters with an almost frightened look.

"Good luck to you two," Demyx replied quickly with a slightly shaky voice and he bit his bottom lip, "Marly please go back and check on Zexion, please!"

Roxas could see the absolute terror in Demyx's eyes and looked to Axel who smiled back at him slightly and rubbed his neck.

"Zexion is his fiancé," Axel explained shortly making Roxas smile warmly as he turned back to Demyx, he was touched by how much the blonde seemed to be worried for his fiancé.

"I'll do that, I promise," Marluxia replied with a smile before both he and Larxene left the train and out of sight.

"Right," Axel sighed and looked down at Roxas who made sure not to look directly into Axel's eyes through fear of losing himself in them, his mind screaming at him in annoyance as he tried to force himself to remember that he wouldn't fall for somebody like Axel, 2let's get you home Roxas,"

Roxas's heart fluttered at the mention of going home, he could see all of his siblings again and hold them, tell them he loved them more than anything and anybody…his heart stopped for a second as he thought about them.

_Please…be alive  
><em>

The thought of losing one of his siblings was something that Roxas could have even put into words; part of him would almost literally die.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the wait but unfortunately the update speed won't improve : I'm on a small hiatus straight after uploading a few things, but it's only short so don't worry too much :)**

**Sorry it's short and the worst thing written by man or woman.**


	7. Chapter 7

-**Main Pairing (s):** – Axel x Roxas,  
>-<strong>Secondary Pairing (s):<strong> - Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<br>**

* * *

><p>Roxas knew that thinking about his feelings for Axel wasn't exactly the sort of thing he should be thinking about considering he was supposed to be looking out to see if he would in fact be killed by any straying Demons, but he couldn't help it.<p>

The red head had somehow corrupted his entire mind, stealing his every thought and heartbeat at that current moment in time was incredibly frustrating for the blonde to actually admit to himself.

As they made their was deeper into the tunnel, Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel who was still waiting back at the train to make sure that they weren't being followed, the tall slightly muscular body of the Hunter completely stealing Roxas's breath.

"You keep staring at him like that and he'll notice,"

Roxas jumped and whined as he turned around only to walk straight into Demyx's chest and he stepped back with a small blush darting across his cheeks making the older blonde laugh slightly.

"Shut up," Roxas whispered and crossed his arms across his chest, jumping again as a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up to Axel standing beside him which made his eyebrows knit together in confusion as he tried to figure out how on earth he could move that fast…and that quiet, that thought made Roxas's heart skip several beats, what if he'd heard what Demyx had just said?

"We better get moving, I can smell them," Axel said and tapped the side of his nose, chuckling when Demyx arched his eyebrow, "let's just say your boyfriend taught me a few things when he was still a Hunter," he then laughed a bit more at the slightly jealous look that suddenly appeared on Demyx's face.

"You're a jackass sometimes y'know?" Demyx snorted with an eye roll, soon smiling slightly when he noticed how Roxas was currently staring at Axel's hand that had stayed resting upon the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, now c'mon," Axel nodded and patted Roxas's shoulder gently, his eyes meeting the blonde's for a second before he pushed Roxas in front of him so that he could keep guard from behind whilst Demyx walked in front of them, humming a song that Roxas wasn't familiar with but he found himself liking the sound of Demyx's voice very much.

"You live right out in the town right?" Axel asked suddenly causing Demyx to stop humming and Roxas to snap out of the small daydream the humming had sent him into.

"Yes, my family aren't really all that sociable with anybody but…well each other, so we moved out to isolate ourselves a little more," Roxas explained and scratched the side of his nose, flinching as he heard something off in the far distance in the tunnel, his feet slowing down dramatically when he saw the alerted look on Demyx's face, but when he turned around to look at Axel, the redhead didn't look that bothered by the noise.

"That's a bit mad right?" Axel replied with a wrinkle of his nose, "Isolating yourselves ain't healthy," he added with a shake of his head and he twirled his gun around on his finger.

"Well there's a lot of us in my family," Roxas laughed quietly as he thought about them, his heart beating frantically as he pictures his brothers and his little sister.

"Oh yeah, what are their names?" Demyx asked and Roxas looked forwards again, his pace picking up slightly as he frowned at the ground, trying to figure out why they were suddenly interested in his family.

"Well there's my twin Sora, my older brothers Vanitas, Senti and Ventus…they're triplets and my little sister Xion," Roxas listed off of his fingers with a little bit of pride at the size of his family.

"Damn, did your parents ever walk again?" Axel joked with a sarcastic tone and Roxas raised his eyes up with a shake of his head at the man's joke, wanting to scream at himself for staring at him earlier.

"They did walk a lot," Roxas chewed the inside of his cheek, gasping slightly as he tripped over some of the track and fell onto his knees with a cry of pain, something ripping into his skin causing blood to ooze from the cut.

"Roxas!" Demyx panicked and looked to Axel as soon as he jerk the redhead jerk the gun up, he then turned back to Roxas who was rummaging through the first aid kit they had taken from the restaurant, taking out a band aid and placing it over the deep cut.

"Get up," Axel hissed quietly as he quietly ran over to him and Demyx who were now silent, fully aware that something was clearly wrong for Axel to be acting this strangely and cautious.

"Something's wrong," Demyx frowned and Roxas got up with a bit of a wince.

"We need to get out of the tunnel now!" Axel's eyes were wider than Roxas had ever seen them and he gasped quietly when the redhead grabbed a hold of his wrist and tugged him forwards as they began to run, Demyx right beside then at the same speed.

"Their smell is getting stronger; I don't understand how they're closing in so fast!" Axel cried out with genuine fear and all three of them suddenly froze upon hearing an ear piercing screech along metal, lights illuminating them from behind.

"Fuck!" Demyx screamed as they turned to see the train they had just been sleeping on come hurtling towards them, skidding on the tracks sending sparks in all directions.

Axel quickly threw himself against both Demyx and Roxas, pressing them both tightly up against the wall so that they were no longer on the tracks and he cried out as the sparks that were coming from the trains tracks touched his skin and burnt him, the train roaring passed them, nearly knocking them all off of their feet if it hadn't been for Axel steadying himself with everything he had as he tried to keep the other two safe.

Roxas took in quick breaths and looked up at Axel who was staring back at him with anger and fear filled eyes which took Roxas back a bit, why was Axel so scared when he'd clearly been a Hunter for a long time?

"We need to get the _fuck _out of here!" Demyx yelled when Axel moved away from them, the redhead's hand returning to Roxas's wrist.

Roxas flinched when the two Hunter's began arguing about the directions to take, his eyes focusing on the train that had now stopped, seemingly without the Hunter's even noticing and Roxas felt his stomach drop horribly when he saw that the train carriages were completely filled with Demons who were clawing at the windows stupidly, some of them just standing there staring straight back at Roxas, who froze.

"Axel!" Roxas's hand slipped into Axel's properly and he squeezed the elder's hand in fear trying to get his attention and the redhead quickly looked down and in the direction that Roxas was staring.

"Demyx we have to move," Axel ordered and thrust his gun forward, his other hand gripping Roxas's tightly, "they're going to herd us!" he added and Roxas frowned at the unfamiliar phrase but gathered that it meant something bad was going to happened considering the panic stricken look upon Demyx's face.

"There's nowhere to go though!" Demyx yelled before jumping as the Demons smashed the glass of the trains windows and began crawling out, "if we go back the way we came, they're there, if we go forward, they're there, they have _already herded us,_"

Roxas felt his heart skip several beats and he stumbled as he was violently pulled behind Axel by his hand, all three of them slowly walking backwards as the Demons began walking towards them as if it was some eerie showdown.

"I smell fear and love,"

Roxas shivered at the sound of one of the Demons from the massive crowd of them, his breathing shallow and loud.

Axel's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenching together tightly as he fired towards the crowds, the bullet from his gun slicing through the head of one of the Demons, seemingly un-affecting the rest of the Demons who continued to move in on them, a few Demons screaming before running up the sides of the walls, sticking to them how one would think Spiderman would.

"We're coming to get you!"

And then, with the sound of an ear piercing scream coming from the center of the Demon mob, they all began running forwards, sending the trio running in the opposite direction, Demyx tossing grenades behind him, the same ones that had saved both Axel and Roxas the first time the two blondes had ever met one another.

"They're coming from this way as well!" Roxas cried as another swarm of Demons came flooding in, his eyes widening when Axel pulled him against the Hunter's side tightly, protecting him.

"Fuck, Axel what do we do?" Demyx screamed as he ripped of the cap of the grenade and threw it.

"I don't know!" Axel snapped before firing several bullets like a mad person, Roxas flinching at every single shot.

_I'm going to die._

As the Demons got closer and closer, both Axel and Demyx moved away from Roxas to go and fight them, they both went as far too actually use their fists to knock them out of the way.

Roxas watched them as he trembled in fear, a long and never ending low yell slipping past his lips as tears fell from his eyes, his injured legs giving way and he quickly held his hands out to stop his head from colliding with the wall of the tunnel but instead his hand hit something cold and his head shot up with wide eyes, jumping at the sound of both Hunter's yelling out in fury as the Demons finally reach where they were standing, none of them seeming to have spotted Roxas yet as they were too busy trying to rip the Hunter's apart.

"A ladder…" Roxas whispered to himself and looked up into the shadows to see the underside of a manhole cover which sent his heart racing even more than it already was and he screamed before turning around, "**Axel, Demyx**!" he roared and began kicking the metal to get their attention over the noise of the Demons, resulting in his already aching leg to burn with pain.

Axel's head turned slightly as he swiftly ducked as a Demons arm came towards him, he grabbed it and snapped it the opposite way causing the bone to slice through it's skin, Axel smirked and kicked it away before returning his attention to Roxas who was furiously trying to make as much noise as possible.

"You fucking genius!" Axel cried out and reached out behind him without turning, grabbing a hold of Demyx's hand and pulling the screaming blonde back through the crowd with force and such speed that none of the Demons had a chance to grab a hold of them.

Roxas quickly began climbing the ladder and pushing up the manhole cover with all of his might, almost crying with relief when it opened and gasped upon feeling Axel's hands pushing him up by his backside to get him to hurry up, as he did manage to get out, he turned and held his hand out to Axel who took it and Roxas grunted as he realized that the two Hunter's hadn't stopped holding hands, causing extra weight.

"The cover!" Roxas pointed out and Axel quickly pushed the cover back on just as the Demons reached the surface and he stood on it to make sure they wouldn't be able to get out.

"Are you alright?" Axel panted as his eyes met Roxas's and for the first time Roxas saw how much Axel had not only been fearing for Demyx's life but _his_as well and it made Roxas's heart flutter so much.

"I'm…okay," Roxas whispered and he frowned looking down at his body, he was shaking so much that he didn't even notice it anymore.

"A….Axel," came the hoarse voice of Demyx making the pair turn around and the next noise was something Roxas would remember for the rest of his life, the scream that left Axel's lips was so heart broken, so terrified that he couldn't understand why he'd never seen this side of the red head before.

"_**Demyx!**_" Axel dropped to his knees as soon as Demyx did and Roxas's hands quickly gripped his hair upon seeing the blood pouring through the gaps between Demyx's fingers as he held neck tightly.

"They…got me," Demyx's beautiful eyes leaked tears as he spoke, his head now resting against Axel's chest as the red head held him tenderly, the blonde's hand now gripping Axel's arm tightly.

"Demyx…" Axel's voice was quiet and strained as he pressed his forehead to his friend's, his precious friend, "you can't do this to me man," he added and Demyx chuckled before whining in pain.

"I-I have to…die," Demyx replied and Axel growled lowly whilst Roxas looked to the floor as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes.

"No, fuck Demyx we can help you!" Axel shouted as he moved back to look at Demyx who was still clutching his arm tightly.

More blood oozed from the gaps between Demyx's fingers and down the blonde's arm, his skin paling by the second.

"You know as….as well as I do that there….there isn't a cure for a Demons poison…apart…apart from death," Demyx gasped for air and shuddered suddenly, his eyes flashing a horrifying colour of black and he screamed out in pain as he threw his head backwards making Axel collapse against the man's chest sobbing loudly as his grip tightened around the blonde.

"I don't want to kill you, I still fucking love you…how can I?" Axel confessed loudly and choked on his tears when Demyx's small fit subsided, his eyes now back to the green that they were but he looked petrified; Roxas couldn't blame him.

"I-I still love you too," Demyx whimpered and Roxas looked away when the other blonde cupped Axel's face and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, he now knew their past, "bu-but…Zexion beats you I-I'm afraid,"

Axel laughed through his tears and shook his head, returning his forehead to Demyx's, their hands tightly linked together as they cried.

"T-Take this to him…" Demyx dug his free, blood covered hand into his coat and pulled out a small square box, "tell him I love him Axel, th-that he's my entire wo-world…that we w-would have been t-together forever," he weak hand gently placed the box in Axel's pocket before gripping Axel's shirt with both hands and arching his back in pain as the venom infecting his body began to burn him from the inside of his body, his eyes flashing black once more.

"I want to die a hu-human," Demyx panted and groaned slightly, "you ha-have to shoot me…please!" Roxas looked up from the ground to see how wide and terrified Demyx's eyes were, he could see how much darker the elder's eyes had gotten after just a few minutes of being infected with the Demons venom.

"I'm not going to shoot…"

"Please!" Demyx shouted and let out a violent cough, red and black blood spluttering from his mouth startling both Axel and Roxas, "I'm nearly….nearly one of them…I want to be human when I die!"

Axel let out a rather strange noise of hysteria as he gripped his gun, but didn't lift it up from his pocket, Roxas could see the pain in the red head's eyes and he took a deep breath before stepping forward holding out his hand to him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I-I'll do it for you," Roxas choked on his tears and Demyx looked at him with a small smile on his lips, "I know how close you guys are," he added to try and persuade Axel to give him the gun, there was no way he could allow Axel, who was already disturbed, to shoot his best friend.

"You're…a good kid Roxas, I-I'm glad I met ya," Demyx laughed somewhat forcefully and Roxas smiled at him sadly.

"I'm glad I met you too…thank you for saving me on several occasions…we'll tell Zexion everything you did," at the mention of his lover, Demyx's face seemed to brighten slightly and he nodded, cuddling into Axel for his last moments of comfort.

"I'll see you both on the other side," Demyx smiled and slipped his eyes shut when he saw Axel pass the gun with a shaking hand to Roxas, he didn't seem to be able to talk and the red head just held Demyx tightly in his arms, crying quietly as he stroked the blonde's hair away from his face and pressed an almost desperate kiss to his forehead.

"I love you," Axel whispered and looked to Roxas who now had the barrel of the gun pressed to the side of Demyx's head, the elder blonde looking extremely calm considering the circumstances.

"I love you too," Demyx replied and a flash of fear etched across his face as he squeezed his eyes shut even more, "goodbye,"

Axel nearly screamed when Demyx pulled away from him and laid on the ground flatly, his arms and legs spread out as he looked to the sky, memorizing it with a warm smile as Roxas knelt with a leg either side of him, the gun still pressed to the side of his head.

"I'm sorry," Roxas's voice was high pitched and Demyx shook his head.

"D-don't be, I want this," Demyx replied and smiled more to reassure him, "I forgive you for d-doing this s-so don't think of this as y-you killing me…think of it a-as saving me,"

Roxas nodded and shook violently as his fingers stroked the trigger on the gun, he really didn't want to do this, he had only known the man a short while and he was already so fond of him.

"Do it,"

Roxas shut his eyes and pulled the trigger with a loud cry of despair, his hands shaking so much that he dropped the gun right after shooting, a few freckles of blood splattered on his hands and he shivered when he felt Axel's presence behind him but he didn't dare open his eyes through fear of the sight both under and behind him.

"We have to move him where they won't get his body; I won't have him ripped to pieces like spare flesh," Axel's voice was too quiet for Roxas's liking and he quickly stood up and opened his eyes facing way from Demyx's body.

"I-I'm sorry," Roxas began but Axel held up his hand and shook his head to tell him to be quiet.

"It's alright, Demyx wanted to die human…and you allowed him that last wish so I'm not holding anything against you," Axel's eyes met Roxas's sadly but he quickly masked his emotions once more by blinking away his tears and cleared his quivering voice, "come on, we have to move him,"

Roxas nodded silently and nervously turned to face what he had done for the first time, a new cold and dark atmosphere beginning to invade his body at he stared at the pool of blood beside Demyx's once so animated face.

But he had no right to feel sad, he had done this…he had _murdered _this man.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I CAN'T UPDATE IF NOBODY IS ACTUALLY INTERESTED IN THIS STORY!<strong>

***dances enthusiastically* Oh yeah, I got this one out quiet early considering how my updates are exceptionally slow due to my oh so shitty personal life :/**

**However I'm so happy to see you guys have stayed loyal and still leaving me comments to read and such, do you know how happy comments make me? They really brighten my dark life at the moment seriously.**

**And I made the chapter extra long for you all ^_^**

**I'm just sorry it's one of the most upsetting chapters of the story :/ But even before I had started writing he first chapter of Tunneling Demons, killing off Demyx was always the plan along the path of their adventure and it was always going to be Roxas who kills him as…well something happened in Axel's past to make me think it would be unfair for him to kill…someone.**

**AND THE PAST between Axel and Demyx is finally revealed!**

**They were once lovers, very passionate and cuddly lovers believe it or not haha I wanted their last moments together to be tender and emotional, but I didn't want it to seem as if although Demyx is still in love with Axel that he loves Aku more than he loves Zexion, because he doesn't he loved Axel with his heart but he loves Zexion with his heart iand/i his soul.**

**The place where Demyx was originally going to die was in the tunnels, but it didn't seem right ot have him die in the dark, it's a take on how Nomura explained how much Demyx loved his life as a Somebody and therefore his life would have been bright and happy, so I made him die in the light of the sky.**

**Can I just say that I myself burst into tears writing this? That sounds like I'm saying my work is awesome, which I'm not, I think it's shit but I really did cry writing this D:**

**Now for the next chapter there will be some flashbacks and such as Axel and Roxas talk and who knows, maybe they'll meet a certain blue haired boy who's heart will be broken… we may meet the pairing that runs my life in the next chapter too *smirks* who knows, it may or may not happen *giggles and waves***

**Until next chapter, have fun and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

-**Main Pairing (s):** – Axel x Roxas,  
>-<strong>Secondary Pairing (s):<strong> - Axel x Demyx, Demyx x Zexion, Zack x Cloud, Marluxia x Larxene.  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't think that Axel could ever look as heartbroken as he did, the man had held up such a front when Roxas had met him that the blonde just assumed that Axel was a hardheaded, arrogant bastard who couldn't feel anything but anger.<p>

As dirt began to cover Demyx's lifeless body, Roxas looked up at Axel who had begun to hum something to himself; he thought that maybe it was a song that Axel and Demyx had liked, or it was just something to help the redhead through the distressing time.

He wanted to ask the Hunter if he was alright, but he knew that it was a ridiculous question to ask somebody who had just seen their best friend's blood fall out the side of his head.

Axel sighed quietly as he patted the soil he'd just covered Demyx with, his hands all bloody and cut from using his bare hands to dig a deep enough hole to make sure that his friend's body was protected from being dug up by the Demons, he cleared his throat after noticing that he had been staring at the soil for a long while and got to his feet.

Roxas chewed the inside of his cheek before reaching out bravely and grabbing Axel's wrist, gently tugging him closer, his free hand rummaging in the medical kit they had stolen for something to clean Axel's cuts.

"I've had worse," Axel said dryly and rolled his sore, red eyes as Roxas finally met his gaze.

"I just have to…" Roxas whispered as he felt another pang of guilt shoot through him, his fingers gently brushing antiseptic soaked cotton buds over the deep wounds, apologizing with a small blush on his cheeks when Axel flinched as the liquid stung him.

"Stop blaming yourself," Axel said suddenly making Roxas's hand freeze and his piercing blue eyes met those gorgeous green ones that he'd recently lost himself in.

"I don't know what you're…" Roxas hid behind his bangs when Axel arched his eyebrow at him as if to tell him he knew Roxas was lying and that he wasn't stupid, "talking about," he finished pathetically and his shoulders fell as he started to clean Axel's cuts again.

"Demyx _asked _you to kill him," Axel said quietly and hissed again as his hands stung, his eyes squinting a little bit.

"Sorry," Roxas muttered and he chucked the cotton buds onto the floor, his hand coming to the back of his neck, "but I still killed him," he added replying to the statement Axel had just said, his eyes welling up with tears again as he heard the gun shot going off in his head.

"You did a good thing Roxas," Axel replied with another eye roll before punching the blonde in the shoulder to get him to look at him, "Demyx wanted to die a Human and you gave him that," Axel could see that his words weren't having any effect on the blonde before him and he just wanted to grab him by both shoulders and shake him until he realized that he had done what Demyx had _wanted._

"Yeah," Roxas answered almost silently and turned to look back at the disturbed earth where Demyx now laid, his cheeks dampening with his tears as they leaked from the corners of his eyes, his hands came up into his hair and roughly pulled at his spikes, startling Axel as he then fell to his knees crying out loudly.

He had _murdered _somebody who was so kind to him, who was so undeserving of the fate that he was given, somebody who was in love and was so desperate to be with his partner, Roxas had stolen the man's life.

He felt his body jolt as he was suddenly pulled against a warm, comforting chest, large hands grabbing at the back of his shirt almost desperately; his watery eyes turning upwards to gaze up at the Hunter who was now holding him.

"Tell me about him," Roxas choked back a sob and fisted the front of Axel's shirt, shivering as a cruel wind brushed over them as they stayed embraced on the ground uncomfortably.

"What?" Axel's eyebrows pulled together and he looked down at the weeping blonde in his arms, his emerald green eyes watching him for a few seconds as Roxas moved one of his hands to wipe his eyes dry.

"D-Demyx, tell me about him…how you met," Roxas knew why he was asking for this and it may have seemed a little confusing for Axel to understand, but getting to know a little more about Demyx would make him feel better about what he did, perhaps even calm him crying and his racing heart.

* * *

><p><em>Stretching himself across the black leather couch in the center of the Hunter's headquarters, his fingers pinching a cigarette between them, Axel allowed his eyes to scan over his partners in sheer boredom waiting to be called up for a mission.<em>

_His gaze holding onto the sight of Marluxia and Larxene a little longer than the others as he watched the couple interact with each other, arching his eyebrow at the unusual tender movement of Marluxia's fingers brushing against Larxene's cheek and his eyes widening at the even more unusual behavior of Larxene, who actually allowed the pink haired man to do it._

_He didn't really understand how you could be in a relationship and yet still continue to do this job; surely it was just easier to work in an office so that there wasn't a risk of you getting ripped apart by mindless, bloodthirsty Demons?_

_**But then again, **__he thought as he heard the sound of somebody groaning lightly and his eyes drifted to the reports rooms where piles and piles of documents were stacked, he knew who was in there and he simply rolled his eyes._

_Zack Fair had a way about him that could simply charm his rather shy boyfriend, Cloud Strife, into doing anything that he usually wouldn't be comfortable with, for example, having sex in the reports room._

_They were a couple that seemed to be able to withstand anything that came towards them, if anything the thrill of hunting for Demons had brought them even more, if possible, together and they were constantly with one another holding hands._

_Axel always wondered what would happen if one of them was sick and couldn't come in, would the other have a heart attack on the floor?_

_A hand slapping against his forehead made his eyes darken slightly and he looked up to see the rather irritating smile belonging to Riku, the other male's long silver hair dangling in Axel's face, making his nose itch._

"_What?" Axel said harshly and nearly head-butted Riku as he flipped himself up into a seating position, his emerald green eyes glaring at the silver haired boy who just chuckled at Axel's normal behavior._

_It wasn't that Axel had anything against Riku, it was just the fact he found it incredibly patronizing when anybody smacked him on the forehead which had, for some unknown reason, become a common way to wake Axel up from his thoughts amongst the other members of the Hunter Organization._

"_Calm down," Riku snorted before placing himself beside Axel with his arms crossed, "we have another newbie coming in," he added and his lips pulled up into a smile when Axel's face seemed to brighten a little._

"_Oh yeah?" Axel arched his eyebrow and tilted his head, he always found the newbies interesting and he was always chosen to train them up considering that Axel was well known for being the most talented Hunter, "what are they like?"_

"_**He **__is a bag of fucking nerves," Riku said flinging his hand out to the side with a slightly feminine sigh causing Axel to have to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, "seriously, you should have seen him when Xemnas was showing him the basic rooms, he completely freaked out over the fact that he was given a form to fill out as well,"_

_Axel chuckled quietly and shook his head, all newbies were exactly the same it seemed and he forced himself up onto his feet, brushing his hand down the side of his black coat._

"_I better prepare myself then," Axel muttered and out of the corner of his eye he saw Riku nod in agreement, his eyes moving to the large silver painted door as their leader, Xemnas, came walking in._

_A shiver ran down Axel's spine at the sight of the man, there was always something about Xemnas that made Axel on edge, though he knew he shouldn't think about his superior in a bad way, he couldn't help it._

"_Listen," his deep booming voice echoed around the room, halting any movement and activity instantly…apart from Zack and Cloud's passionate moment of course which Axel's highly tuned ears could still hear._

"_Our newest member has arrived," Xemnas continued and stepped his rather bulky body out of the way to reveal a rather odd looking blonde teenager who was pointing his index fingers together a little nervously, his oceanic eyes looking up and instantly meeting Axel's._

_Axel ignored the stirring in his stomach and took this opportunity to examine the new Hunter before him; the blonde was tall but still a few inches shorter than himself, with hair fashioned in a mullet, his body dressed in a simply black and blue button up shirt and baggy blue jeans._

_**Not bad on the eye either **__Axel nearly punched himself in the gut as that thought passed through his head and he rolled his eyes as the new Hunter stood there waiting for Xemnas to give his name out to everybody._

"_What's your name, kid?" Axel said loudly catching everybody's attention and the blonde looked to him with a bashful glance, one of his arms wrapping around his own waist whilst waving the other one around in the air._

"_Demyx," he smiled sheepishly and winced when Xemnas patted his back a little too roughly as he did to every new member._

_**Jeeze, Riku weren't kidding about you being nervous **__Axel chuckled to himself before opening his mouth to give a greeting but a loud groan cut him off making everyone laugh quietly._

"_Excuse me," Xemnas said with a sigh and took long strides over towards the reports room, taking this opportunity to talk with Demyx, Axel made his way over and held out his hand to the slightly startled blonde._

"_The names Axel," he the pointed to the side of his head, "got it memorized?" he added and Demyx laughed lightly before taking a hold of Axel's hand and shaking it._

* * *

><p>Roxas smiled a little as he listened to how Axel sounded so fond as he spoke of Demyx, it was nice to know that Axel actually had some feelings hidden away in the rock hard shell he often watched.<p>

"It wasn't love at first sight," Axel snorted as he stood up, still holding onto Roxas who continued to look as if he would fall straight back down to the ground, "I just thought that he was a decent looking guy, one that was finally my taste," he tried to explain and held back a smile when Roxas nodded at his words, confirming that he knew what Axel was trying to say.

"Demyx was a professional in weaponry, he could make the most powerful guns and grenades, he even invented a few weapons as well,"

* * *

><p><em>Axel watched in wonder as the blonde before him reached into his belt and pulled out a screwdriver before fixing the gun Demyx had been handed by Zexion, it had malfunctioned whilst the slate haired man was practicing his shooting.<em>

"_How do you know how to do all of this?" Axel asked making Demyx jump slightly, not knowing that the redhead had been there and his eyes met the other's._

"_I don't know, I just do I guess," Demyx replied with a small shrug of his shoulders, chuckling when Axel arched his eyebrow, "honestly, I don't even know how I do it but when I was on the street I just took to creating things that could protect me, they just happened to be weapons like this…it's how Xemnas found me," _

"_Makes sense," Axel said shortly and ran a hand through his thick spikes before making his way over to the trainee Hunter, eyeing how Demyx's hands seemed to be moving nonstop around Zexion's gun, fixing even the smallest errors that Axel had missed._

_It had been four weeks since Demyx had joined the Organization and Axel couldn't imagine being without him, the blonde had such an addictive personality and training with him had been easier than he'd expected considering how nervous Demyx had been upon their first meeting._

_Demyx brought his homemade grenades with him when they were training and proved his was worthy of being a Hunter when he attacked a Demon hands on, jumping above it, placing his hands on the sides of its face and twisting it harshly to the side so it's neck broke, the weak, rotting skin of the Demon coming apart and Demyx was left holding a head in his hands._

_Axel remembered watching in amusement as the blonde then punch his fist straight through the staggering body of the now headless Demon, pulling the safety off of the grenade and pushing the body away from them before it exploded._

* * *

><p>"He was extremely talented," Axel shrugged his shoulders as he let go of Roxas, his eyes casting around for something that the blonde couldn't see before his emerald coloured eyes fix upon what he needed, a phone box.<p>

"Then…how did you two…" Roxas cleared his throat nervously, not exactly wanting the details but he made some pretty clear hand gestures as to what he wanted to know.

"Honestly?" Axel replied and his eyebrow cocked upwards, a small smirk playing on his lips when Roxas nodded, "pretty simple, we had a drunken night together and then just stayed together after that,"

Roxas stopped in his steps for a second, his eyes scanning over the redhead as he made his way over to the phone box, stepping inside to make a phone call.

_Sex…not exactly a big surprise _he thought to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets with a loud groan, forcing himself not to look over his shoulder where Demyx's body now laid in the front garden of an abandoned home.

Though there were bigger matters to think about, Roxas couldn't just push his own feelings to the side and he was starting to get extremely frustrated with himself for looking at the other male just as Demyx probably did before they shared that night together.

Watching as the Hunter leaned against the glass of the phone box, twirling his long fingers around the metal phone cord, Roxas felt his cheeks burn and he immediately felt guilty for thinking about such trivial things after breaking down a few seconds ago about killing Demyx.

But if he needed to be strong to get back to his family, then surely a distraction from something that would make him weaker was a good thing?

_Depends what the distraction is _Roxas whined at his own mind and quickly made his way over to the phone box just as Axel made his way out of it.

"You said you lived on the other side of town right?" Axel asked airily and looked to the teenager who was currently staring at his shoes.

"Yeah," Roxas replied with a small frown.

"Well Zexion, lives closer and I know it's just another detour but this is kinda important," Axel looked as though he was actually silently asking him to just allow him to do this one thing which confused Roxas slightly, did Axel honestly think he wouldn't allow the Hunter to go to Zexion?

"It's more than 'kinda important'," Roxas stated quietly and smiled slightly when he caught a side grin appearing on Axel's face, his heart quickly thumping against his chest as he did so.

"I thought you'd say that," Axel replied rather smugly and leant back onto the phone box, his arms across his chest, "so I phoned for a pick up, we just have to be on more guard now," his voice drifted off towards the end of the sentence causing Roxas to look up slightly alarmed.

"What?" Roxas panicked, "why?" he added when Axel gave him an odd look.

"Remember why I smashed your phone?" Axel asked making the blonde pause again before nodding, "because Demons can pick up electrical signals and I just sent one out with that phone call,"

Clunking his teeth together, Axel then winked at Roxas, trying to calm the teenager down as his eyes picked up the fast rise and fall of the other's chest.

"Who's picking us up?" Roxas scratched the back of his head, occasionally looking over his shoulder for obvious reasons.

"Ah, this'll be the first time meeting one of the world's most incredible hunters," Axel stopped after his sentence and allowed his eyes to meet Roxas's, "apart from myself," he added with another arrogant tone making Roxas cry inwardly as he tried to figure out why he found the redhead attractive at all.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!<strong>

**I know, I know I am so disgustingly late with this chapter but as the last chapter said, I have been going through such a lot recently and I've been in hospital as of late (just got out a few days ago) so I haven't really had a lot of time for writing which really sucks.**

**But please don't give up on me or this story and please continue to support this like you've been doing so far 3**


	9. Update Important To Read!

_**Update! Important to**__** Read!**_

28/07/2012

Okay I haven't been able to update this story in quite a number of months dues to the unfortunate thing of falling out of the story a bit too much. My private life has basically killing me since December and I'm still finding it very hard to write.

I'm seeing a Therapist, Psychologist, Psychiatrist and a Councillor because of the problems that are going on with me at the moment.

I'm really, really trying to get a chapter out for you guys and I'm so upset that I can't even write one well enough for you all, I really hope that you guys can forgive me for being the worst writer ever.

Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I'll be trying my best.

**~Klonoa**


End file.
